Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to, for example, an image display apparatus such as a heads-up display (HUD) and an image display method.
Background Art
In vehicle-mounted HUDs, it is a key point to improve the viewability (visual recognizability) of a display image. In vehicle-mounted HUDs, light for projecting a display image is reflected by a combiner to generate a virtual image, and a driver visually recognizes the generated virtual image. In this configuration, background such as a road surface is viewable through the generated virtual image. As the level of brightness in the background changes depending on the time periods or environment, the viewability significantly decreases when the brightness of the display of the HUD is low compared with the brightness of the background.
A configuration is known that an illuminance sensor or the like is used to measure the light quantity of environmental light and the brightness of a display is adjusted according to the measured light quantity of environmental light so as to prevent the viewability of a heads-up display (HUD) from decreasing.